burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Billboards
Billboards make their first appearance in Paradise City and are Discoveries that lead towards Burnout Paradise game completion. There are 165 billboards total between the mainland Paradise Billboards and the Big Surf Island Billboards. Finding the billboard is only part of the challenge. Many of the Billboards are placed in awkward positions, which leads to you having to figure out how to smash through it, usually requiring exploration of the surrounding area to find a suitable building or ramp to jump from. A good example would be the one hanging above Franke Avenue near Paradise Square where you actually have to drive up the Downtown Garage on Fry Avenue. Once at the top, you have to drive off a ramp on top of the Paradise Trust Bank to the DJR Sports Store and off the back roof which leads into the Billboard. When a new Billboard has been successfully smashed through its debris will be scattered over the road. However, when you return, it will be rebuilt albeit with some holes revealing bare wood. This is to help the player tell which Billboards they've already collected alongside the game keeping track of the number of billboards you have smashed through individually according to the districts within Burnout Paradise and the Island. This can help when trying to track down the last one or two billboards limiting the search area to a single district rather than the entire map. To check how many Billboards you've collected in a certain district simply pause the game and scroll down to Discoveries, where it'll be listed on the right along with Smash Gates and Super Jumps for each district. Paradise City Billboards These are the red pulsating billboards that are scattered throughout Paradise City. Driving through all 120 Paradise City Billboards will earn you the Montgomery Carbon Hawker as well as few awards along the way. Rewards There are two Paradise Awards for the PC & PS3, two Xbox 360 Achievements and three PS3 Trophies concerning Paradise City billboards. Billboard Location Walkthrough The following table gives an efficient route to complete most Billboard Smashes and unlock the Billboard achievement. Some of the smashes require a decent car. The Hunter Manhattan seems to be a good low-ranking choice although many other initial stunt vehicles can be used. Textures New Billboards BP Billboard New.png BP Billboard New (Broken).png Old Billboards BP Billboard Old.png BP Billboard Old (Broken).png Notes *Once a billboard is smashed, it will appear partially damaged so that the player knows that they have already destroyed it. *If a billboard is smashed while in its broken state, or if the player quickly leaves the vicinity of a smashed billboard and returns, it will disappear for a short amount of time. The billboard will return (after approximately 2–3 minutes) if the player leaves the immediate vicinity and then returns to where it is located. *Before Burnout Paradise's Free February Update billboards in Paradise City were a picture of the Burnout Logo in front of an explosion, but after the update they were changed to the Burnout Paradise Logo on a flat red background. These new billboards pulsate making them much easier to spot from a distance, especially at night or in heavy fog. *In Burnout Paradise Remastered, a subtitle saying "REMASTERED" has been added to the billboard texture, with a medium-thin black stroke to the left of the text. Discoveries External links *Evild70's Billboard Locations Gallery Category:Destructible Scenery